


The Gossip

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森终于答应和布鲁斯出席社交晚会，布鲁斯向别人介绍杰森是自己的恋人，杰森成为了他的第一任绯闻男友





	

**Author's Note:**

> 哥谭大型情感电视连续剧第十集  
> 哥谭宝贝公然出柜……呃，公然成为双性恋

六个月，这是杰森第一次同意和布鲁斯出席社交晚会，期间迪克不断骚扰他多次，在他的软磨硬泡之下杰森才勉强答应了下来。  
现在他有点紧张。高级定制的黑色西装做的很合体，他选择了红色的衬衫和黑色的领带，把头发梳理了一下。前段时间他还去把头发染成了黑色，没有留下前额的白发，还换了发型，把头发往前梳了，布鲁斯吓了一跳，他扭扭捏捏地说你不就喜欢黑发蓝眼吗，你看我还戴了隐形眼镜。  
从小到大他都想变成布鲁斯喜欢的样子。当然，只是在他身边的时候。他现在有自己的生活，他就是一时兴起整一头绵羊卷那也是他的事，而想讨好布鲁斯，那也是他的事。  
他一下子感觉自己好像回到了十二三岁的时候。  
他没怎么打理头发，梳了梳就下楼了。布鲁斯在楼下等他，看到他的样子挑了挑眉。  
“你不再整理下头发吗？”  
“不了。”他说。“发蜡会让我觉得头发粘糊糊的。”  
“你这样看起来特别小。”布鲁斯说。“看起来最多也就二十岁。”  
“我今年还真的就二十岁，老头子。”杰森哼了一声。“我们可以走了吗？”  
布鲁斯拉他的手往外走，手腕上的银灰色胶带露出了一点，他把衬衫袖子往前拉拉，遮住胶带。布鲁斯让他上车，给他扎上安全带，他们准备去过有钱人的夜生活了。  
“你可想好了。”他说。“你这就算出柜了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你会是头版头条。”  
“我知道。”  
“我们还会上电视新闻。”  
“我知道。”  
“我就成傍大款的小白脸了。”  
“我得解释说是我这个老男人追求的你。”布鲁斯的心情很好。“我费尽心机才追到你。”  
“我就有一个戒指。”杰森看着自己的手。“还有一个老头子。”  
“我说过，你值得，杰森。”  
“我觉得我到时候在你旁边一定会格格不入的。”  
“没关系。”布鲁斯发动车子。“你这样看上去很好，我已经被你吸引了。”  
在那次做爱之后布鲁斯准备几种不同的胶带，银灰色和黑色，而杰森偏爱银灰色多一些。布鲁斯会在他身上用不同的胶带粘贴不同的位置，然而两个月的时间还不足以让他们玩腻这个花样，蝙蝠侠时常在夜巡时看到红头罩手腕上的胶带，恰好被手套遮住。  
“多巴胺会让人兴奋。”蝙蝠侠偶尔会检查他身体上的胶带。“多一点挺提神。”  
现在他身上依然缠着胶带。在衬衫下面，西装下面。除了手腕和脚踝，布鲁斯在他的大腿根部和大腿中央也缠上胶带，又撕了两块贴在他的乳头上，然后在他的脊椎到尾椎的地方贴下去，再横向固定好，又做了点其他的准备工作，这才让他穿衣服出门。  
“你简直就是个变态。”杰森说。“社会名流的社交场合，你让我这么出门。”  
“你当红头罩的时候不也这么出门。”布鲁斯说。“而且是你先这么做的，杰森。”  
——好好好你有理我说不过你。  
布鲁斯永远都是媒体的宠儿，有时候他的三个儿子都会和他一起出席，所以这一次当他带来一个谁都不认识的年轻男孩时，大家都以为这是他新收养的孩子。  
“别藏起来。”布鲁斯说。“别把手放在口袋里。”  
“别管我，老头子，我不想被这么拍个正着。”他手上戴着和布鲁斯一样的戒指呢，他才不敢把手拿出来给媒体看。“等到会场里面再说。”  
尽管杰森试图低调，但手上的戒指是无论如何都掩饰不住的。自从他们进了会场就一直有人窃窃私语，这让他很不自在。布鲁斯·韦恩没有带女伴来已经很稀罕了，女士们也已经做好了准备去搭讪，这时候她们注意到布鲁斯和杰森手上的同款戒指，于是她们又回到了之前的谈话中去。  
“你以前都是怎么过来的？”他问布鲁斯。“面对他们对你无能又花心的非议。”  
“不去在意。”布鲁斯说。“我知道你们清楚我是什么样，这就够了。”  
“布鲁斯，好久不见，你这次没带美女来真是稀罕。”  
“是啊，我也觉得稀罕。”  
“这位是你新领养的孩子还是？”  
“这位是我的交往对象，杰森。”  
虽然大家的谈话还在继续，但杰森知道那些悄悄听他们说话想找点谈资的人估计已经傻眼了。  
“他……可真够年轻的啊。”  
这是布鲁斯的生意伙伴努力挤出的最后一句话。  
“没关系，杰森。”布鲁斯牵住他的手。“别去在意。”  
“你是故意的。”  
“我是故意的。”布鲁斯摸摸他的头。“我要让他们知道你的存在，知道你是我的爱人。”  
杰森从来都注重于吃和喝，这一次也不例外，他才不管晚会不晚会的，他一边吃一边喝一边和布鲁斯说话，全程布鲁斯就没有离开过他，除了来找他的也没有和别人说话，这让他有点高兴，香槟也多喝了几杯。  
“布鲁斯。”  
“怎么？”  
“我想去洗手间。”  
布鲁斯和他一起暂离会场，去了洗手间。他们进了同一个隔间，布鲁斯锁上门，脱掉杰森的西装上衣，解开腰带，脱下他的裤子和内裤，露出他被锁在银色笼子里的阴茎，尿道里插着一根银色的尿道塞。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……还好。”  
布鲁斯掀开马桶盖，让杰森背靠着自己，慢慢拔出尿道塞。  
“别叫出来，除非你想被人听到，发现我们在做什么。”布鲁斯亲吻杰森的耳朵。“坚持一下，杰森。”  
杰森想在心里骂他但是没那个功夫，布鲁斯正慢慢拉出他尿道里银色的塞子，有点疼，但是更多的是快感，猛烈的快感。他只能张开嘴喘息，压抑着让自己的喘息声听起来像粗重的呼吸。  
“乖孩子，马上就出来了。”布鲁斯拉出了一半，尿道塞上是一粒一粒的圆珠，进入和拉出能给他更强烈的快感，他反手抓住布鲁斯的西装肩膀，闭上眼睛忍耐尿道塞被慢慢拔出的折磨和快感。  
“嗯……”尿道塞被完全拔出来后，他已经彻底勃起了，过了好一会儿才尿出淡黄色的尿液，都因为他今天喝了不少的酒。  
“好了吗？”  
“……好了。”  
他靠在布鲁斯怀里，看着布鲁斯拿出口袋里装着酒精棉的小袋子，擦拭了下那根尿道塞，再慢慢塞进他的尿道里。  
“呜……老头子……”  
“怎么了？”  
“等下……你要不要操我？”  
“在这里吗？”  
杰森点了点头。  
“你想在这里做？”  
“你怎么这么多废话。”  
“你应该知道，你现在没法射精。”  
“……我知道。”他咬住嘴唇。“你操还是不操。”  
布鲁斯盖上马桶盖，按下冲水键，让杰森伏在水箱上，把他的内裤拉下来，露出屁股，拉出后穴里的肛塞。  
“如果你不想被发现，就不要叫，杰森。”  
杰森刚想骂一句你事怎么这么多，接着他就感觉到布鲁斯的阴茎侵入了他的身体，撑开他的肠道，进入他身体的最深处。  
“到现在还很柔软。”布鲁斯抓着他的腰，大腿根部的银灰色胶带让这幅场景更加色情。“你果然很棒，杰森。”  
“嗯……哈，啊啊……”他不敢叫出来，只能发出气音，也不敢大声喘气。布鲁斯的阴茎在他的后穴顶撞着，阴茎被压抑限制住，那种快感让他几乎无法自制。“呼，呼……嗯……布鲁斯……”  
“我在，杰森。”布鲁斯在他的身体里抽插，双手伸到他的胸前隔着胶带抚摸他的双乳。“我在，在你身边，在你的身体里。”  
——他在。他一直在。  
杰森觉得他可能把脑子扔进马桶里冲掉了，他为什么要让布鲁斯操他，他只能忍受着无法高潮，快要爆炸的快感。他的身体开始抽搐起来，而他知道布鲁斯是不会拔出塞子的。  
“布鲁斯，我不行了，呜——”他差点叫了出来。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，啊啊……布鲁斯，别走，别放开我……”  
“我不走，杰森。”布鲁斯隔着胶带亲吻他的脊骨。“我在，我不会放开你的。”  
“呜呜……布鲁斯……我想射……”  
“不可以，回家才可以。”布鲁斯加快了速度，杰森体内紧窒，湿热温暖，他没想到只是一个肛塞就能让他保持这样的状态直到现在。“让我射了我们就回家。”  
“你真卑鄙……”杰森努力向后靠，磨蹭着布鲁斯。“快摸摸我，布鲁斯……摸摸我，摸我……嗯……”  
“小点声，再小点，会被听到的。”  
“呜呜……布鲁斯……”  
他们在洗手间里干了有二十分钟，最后布鲁斯射在他的身体里，把肛塞塞了回去，杰森迫不及待得转过来抱着他亲个没完，眼神有点涣散，下体一下一下磨蹭着布鲁斯的胯下。  
“我们回去。”布鲁斯很享受杰森的亲吻，帮他穿好衣服。“希望你能坚持到到家。”  
他们回家后一直做到后半夜，第二天快到中午才起床。杰森趴在沙发上，和布鲁斯吃着外卖看电视，他换台，换台，再换台，突然看到了一个新闻节目。  
“……老头子，果然被拍到了。”  
“哦，很正常。”  
“你都习惯了吗？”  
“我本来也就是这么打算的。”  
杰森回过头，继续看电视，主播们讨论起布鲁斯曾经的风流韵事，然后又放出一张照片——他和布鲁斯牵着手，他略低着头，布鲁斯正在和另一个人打招呼，能看到他手上的戒指。  
“哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩有很长时间没有传出绯闻了，大概也是为了他年轻的恋人才改掉四处留情的习惯。”  
“这个年轻人长相英俊，但看起来都能做布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子了。”  
“好极了，我觉得他们马上就要质疑我是不是成年了。”  
“放心，你成年后我们才开始的，你不用担心我触犯法律。”布鲁斯拿过可乐给杰森，他张嘴含住吸管吸了一口，挥挥手让布鲁斯拿走。“我现在有点想看看鸟宝宝和蝙蝠崽的反应。”他说。“他们的表情一定很精彩。”  
“回家吗？”布鲁斯突然问。  
“不要。”杰森拒绝的很果断。  
“在这里你要听我的。”  
——我操你大爷布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“那我换个说的。”布鲁斯摸摸他的头发。“阿尔弗雷德给你做了更多的甜饼干，你要不要回来吃？”  
——噢，谁能拒绝阿尔弗雷德呢？  
“……那我就勉强答应了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你好麻烦诶！”  
“再说一次。”  
杰森叹了口气，他真不知道有时候布鲁斯到底是为什么这么固执的让他叫他主人。  
“和我回去吗？”  
“是，主人。”


End file.
